Storage devices are well known in the art. Most if not all are designed to meet unique requirements. For example, storage or containing devices have been configured to hold ammunition (U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,773--LaBianca et al.), mail (U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,816--Langenbeck) and other random articles. The known containing devices, however, do not teach, for example, an effective modular structure to transport heavy tubing or an efficient modular structure for use as a septic tank but, instead, teach of containing devices that allow objects to be transported in a secure manner, or objects to be transported in an organized manner. As a result, the known devices do not teach of a storage or containing device that is modular and includes a rib assembly, which device is adjustable in length and incorporates sections or portions formed from a molded polymer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an adjustable length, modular containing device. Desirably, such a configuration is configured for use as a reusable shipping container and alternatively as an underground storage device or tank. Most desirably, such a device includes a rib assembly to support extreme loads from, for example, heavy objects such as tubing. In addition, a most desirable device has an adjustable length to allow storage of discrete, precisely sized objects such as tubing of varying lengths for transport. Again, most desirably, such a device is modular and is formed for durability, light weight and structural strength.